Prisoner of your body
by Let-it-Elsa
Summary: After the thaw, everything seemed to be back to normal. Or at least that's what Anna thought. While being desperate and yearning for her sister, she suddenly asks Pabbie for help. What she didn't expect, was to get her body switched with Elsa's. Rated M for strong language and maybe later smutt.
1. Chapter 1

"**Prisoner of your body" an Elsanna fanfiction.**

_A/N: **UPDATE!** To answer the review from "Guest", I'm sorry for making Kai and the stable boy calling Anna "Your majesty" instead of "Your highness". Yes, she IS the princess after all! I'm not so good with formalities.. is that the word? Formalities? What ever, English is not my first language... How ever, Anna is from now on called "Your highness"! Thank you!  
_

_at first I want to say that this is my first ever written fanfiction. I never thought my life would come to this day, but here I am. This is just the first chapter, and if people like it - I may continue._

_I'll be very happy to get responses and requests from you guys! And sorry if the first chapter is a bit long…__Happy reading! :)_

_**This fanfiction contains incest, so if you don't like it. Don't read it.**__**I do not own Frozen or the characters. I only own the plot.**_

* * *

** "Prisoner of your body. CH 1."**

Anna's POV:

Now, finally everything is over. The summer is back, the snow is thawed and Elsa seems to be so much more… How do I put it? Confident. Yes, she's more confident. She has a different light in her eyes, a glow actually, like she's not afraid anymore. She can be herself, be at peace. Now, we can finally be sisters again! I wouldn't have to knock on her door anymore.

Or… At least that's what I thought.

It's been a week now since Elsa thawed her eternal winter. She was back at the throne as queen and the villagers of Arendelle seemed to be less frightened of her. I've tried to get her to hang out with me, but she's always busy. I do understand that, being a queen and all. But why wouldn't she take a day off, or at least a couple of hours to just… Be with me?  
We do speak to each other thou. Mostly at the dinner table. She would ask me about my day and I would ask her the same. My whole heart yearned for her, I wanted to be near her all the time. But I didn't want to be "pushy".

"So, how was your day, Anna?", she asked me.

The room was silent. The only thing I could hear was the small clinking of fine silverware against plates. My heart stopped for a second. Some parts of me wasn't used to her being around. Hell, I've been separated from her for 13 years, of course it would take some time to get used to it. I didn't complain thou. I used to eat by myself, only servants watching. I swallowed down the piece of grilled chicken in my mouth before my eyes met hers.  
My face felt warm all the sudden.

_'Gosh.. She's so beautiful'_, I thought.

"Oh. I- well, you know?"

_'Damnit Anna, get it together. She will never want to hang out with you if you can't even have a normal conversation with her!_'

I swallowed again. Elsa's eyes watched me with curiosity.

"I was just hanging out with Kristoff and Olaf. What about you? Something fun happened today?"

Elsa nodded at my answer. She didn't look so interested thou. Maybe she only asked about my day, like she've done everyday, just because she didn't want this awkward silence?

"Nothing special. Just the usual stuff you have to do as queen. Signing papers, be on meetings…", Elsa said.

Her voice got lower and lower on every word, staring at her now empty plate, her eyes showed the same emptiness. I sometimes wondered if she even wanted to be queen. But I never dared to ask.

"Oh, okay…"

I didn't even know what to answer, but I didn't want our conversation to end just yet.  
Dinner was the few occasions where we had time to really interact with each other.  
Elsa's eyes never left her plate. She looked so sad all the sudden. She sometimes do, when she talks about her responsibility as queen.  
Maybe this wasn't the best time, but I couldn't help myself.

"Um… Elsa? Maybe we- you know. You and I? I was thinking that maybe we could- I mean if you want to? You don't have to-"

"Anna…"

"I mean… It's just sad that we don't hang out. I know that maybe you're not used to have company. Especially my company. But I-"

"Anna."

"I was thinking maybe you wanted to just… Hang out? Sorry, I'm rambling again…"

Elsa sighed. Her shoulders dropped just a little. Then she met my gaze, holding it in place.  
I started to regret that I've asked. I really didn't want her to feel forced to hang out with me. I mean… Maybe she didn't even want to hang out with me? I now knew the reason to why she shut me out for 13 years, but we were like strangers now. I would understand completely if she didn't want to be with me more than she already has to.

"Anna… You know I have a lot to do. Being queen means having to take a lot of responsibility. I'm sorry, but I don't have time right now. I still have a lot of paperwork left to do", Elsa said. Her voice tired.

This is where I lost it. All those feelings that I've held back for so long came crushing like a wave. I couldn't stop myself.

"You know. If you _really_ don't want to hang out with me. You can just say it. And I will never ask again."

"Anna! You know that's _not_ true!" Elsa's sudden outburst made me jump slightly.

"You know that I _do_ want to hang out with you, but I just _don't_ have the time to! And I'm sorry! But I didn't chose to be queen."

"Oh, do I _know_? How am I _supposed_ to know, when you don't even show me any signs that you want to hang out with me?!", my voice higher now.

Elsa's eyes grew wide just for a couple of seconds. Then she composed herself and started to rise from her chair, throwing her napkin at her plate.

"This conversation is over.", she said. Sounding angry.

"NO! We are going to talk about this, right now!", I almost screamed.  
Rising from my own chair.

"Enough, Anna!"

Elsa was starting to get furious. I should've been afraid, but I wasn't. She don't get to shut me out again.

"I don't get you. I thought things would get back to normal, that we could hang out like we used to when we were kids! That you wouldn't shut me out anymore! But all you ever do _is_ shutting me out! Am I really that horrible to you?!"

She was staring at me, jaw clenched. The temperature in the room was drastically dropping, small snowflakes slowly fell around us.  
The coldness was starting to bite at my skin, but the fire inside of me kept me in place.

"Really now? You thought that we would run around the castle, freezing the ballroom floor all over again and build snowmen?", Elsa said.

Yes, that's exactly what I wanted and my silence confirmed it.

"We're not kids anymore, Anna. I'm the queen now for gods sake! Things can _never_ be the same!"

"It could be, if you stopped being such a bitch!"

My hands flew to my mouth right after I said it. Elsa's eyes were comically huge, her breath hitched in her throat. Her fists clenched by her sides, knuckles turned whiter than her already pale skin.

"How _dare_ you?!", she spat at me.

I was silent. I didn't trust my words to say anything more.

"If you don't like it here, if you really think like that about me-"

The tone in her voice was hurting me more than she would ever know. Everything was slowly turning into a painful déjà vu.

"Don't you dare say it!", I screeched.

"Then why don't you just leave?!", Elsa finished.

She actually said it. If it was possible, you would've heard the sound of my heart breaking. Hot tears started to develop in my eyes, but they never threatened to fall.

"Maybe I will.", my words thick with venom.

"Anna… That's not what I meant-"

"It's okay, Elsa. I'll just leave."

I almost ran out of the dinning hall. I heard her call my name several times, but I didn't stop. The tears finally fell from my eyes, running down my cheeks.  
I slowly made my way out to the stables and I demanded the stable boy to prepare my horse. He looked at me slightly confused, but didn't ask.  
I was grateful.  
He barely had time to give me the reins before I was seated unto the saddle and forced my horse into a quick gallop.  
Outside it was snowing, but it seemed to only fall around the castle, because as soon as I was outside the gates, it stopped. I didn't really have a destination in my mind, I just kicked my horse's sides, making him go impossibly faster. I rode through the forest, branches ripping at my clothes and scratching my face, but it didn't hurt as much as the pain I already suffered.

* * *

I suddenly recognized where I was. My horse had taken me to the trolls. I quickly jumped off of him, running into the circle of stones.

"Pabbie, please. Help me!", I cried and fell to my knees.

The stones started moving, surrounding me, before they took their true forms as trolls. Curious eyes watching me. Some of them started to ask me what was wrong.

"Please, I just want to talk to Pabbie", I said. I didn't want to be rude. But now wasn't the time. I was desperate.

"What's wrong, princess Anna?", I heard the familiar voice.

Pabbie appeared in front of me. If I wasn't so broken, I would've flung my arms around him and cried into his shoulder. But he was made of stone, I would've just hurt myself.  
My words came full force out of my mouth. I told him about what happened between me and Elsa, that she doesn't have time for me. I told him how hurt I was and how I ended up here.

"Hmm…", he mumbled. Scratching his chin.

"I think that I may have a solution to your problems, princess Anna. But it may be risky."

"I don't care! I'll do whatever it takes! Please, I can't live like this anymore!" I started crying again.

"I can't _live_ without her anymore!"

Pabbie nodded.

"You have to know, princess Anna, that this kind of magic hasn't been used for ages. Sometimes it has turned out well, and sometimes it has not. As soon as the spell has been casted, it cannot be undone. The only thing that can break it, is if both carriers of the spell, receive their hearts biggest desires."

I nodded and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I'm willing to take the risk.", I said.

"As you wish, my princess".

Pabbie backed a few steps away from me. I heard him ramble some words I couldn't understand. Between his moving hands I saw a red light starting to develop. It almost looked like colored fog.  
Before I could think about anything else, Pabbie struck the red fog at me, hitting me with such force that I fell backwards. I could feel the magic all over me, forcing itself into every vein inside of me. It burned like the hottest fire, making it impossible to breathe. The pain was over as quick as it had appeared and I slowly sat up. A confused scowl was written all over my face.

"Th- Th- That's it?", my voice shaking.

Pabbie chuckled and shook his head.

"Have patience, princess Anna. When the time is right, you will see the change."

* * *

My ride back home was slower. I didn't have the heart to push my horse more than I've already had. I even apologized to him, but he didn't seem to care that much. When I came through the gates of the castle, the stable boy came walking towards me and took the reins.

"Did you have a peaceful ride, your highness?", he asked.

"Hmm? Oh! Yes, yes, very peaceful. Thank you."

He nodded and took my horse back to the stables as soon as my feet was back on the ground. Puddles of melted snow lay everywhere.

'_At least it's not snowing anymore. Maybe she'd calmed down?_', I thought to myself.

I made my way inside the castle doors. Elsa was nowhere to be seen. One of the servants made his way over to me, he made a gracious bow.

"Your highness, I'm sorry if I question your manners. But is it not time for bed?"

"Time for…?"

I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was passed midnight. I've been gone for hours.

"Oh! I must have forgot the time. Yes, it really is time for bed. Thank you, Kai!"

He nodded and then bowed again.

Before I could make my way up the stairs, a serious headache struck me like lightning.  
My hands flew to my temples, a whimper escaping my lips.  
Kai was immediately at my side again.

"Are you okay, your highness?"

"I- I'm not sure…"

Then it struck me again. I yelled in pain this time. My face grew pale and the world seemed to spin in circles.

"Let me take you to your chambers, princess Anna."

His voice sounded low and so far away.  
My sight turned blurry and I could barely make out his face anymore. It felt like my head was going to explode.  
I started to feel nauseous and fell to my knees. Standing on all four I threw up on the carpet, then fell to my side. The world never seemed to stop spinning, I could barely see my own hands before my face. All the servants now surrounded me, or at least I thought it was them. I could just make out their forms, black, like they were shadows. They were talking to me, but I couldn't make out a single word.  
And before I knew it, my world went black.

* * *

Loud knocking on my door woke me up the next morning. The sunlight that seeped through the window stung like knifes in my eyes. I grabbed the blanket and threw it over my face, growling low in my throat.

'_Who even dares to knock at my door this early in the morning?!_', I thought.

The knocking turned into hard banging.

"ANNA, WAKE UP!", I heard the person yell outside my door.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. Then it hit me. There was an unfamiliar, yet so familiar scent that swept through my nostrils.

'_No… There couldn't possibly be…_' I took another deep breath.

'_My sheets smells like Elsa!_'

I shot up from the bed, falling on my bum at the hard floor. My brain started to recognize my surroundings. I was in Elsa's room.

"ANNA, OPEN THE DOOR!", the person yelled through the banging.

"_That voice…_", I mumbled.

With shaking legs I pulled myself up from the floor and made my way over to the door. I didn't know what I was expecting behind that door. But when I threw it open, standing face to face with myself wasn't one of the scenarios I had in mind.

"WHAT THE-?!"

I was interrupted by the person (or should I say, me?) throwing their hand over my mouth, pushing me back inside the room and closing the door behind us.

"Elsa?", I asked, confused.

"Yes, Anna. And tell me _how_ in the name of _God_, is it possible that _I_ woke up looking like _you_-"

She stepped in front of me, grabbing my arms and dragged me across the room to stand in front of the mirror.

"- and _you_ looking like _me_?!", she finished.

My heart stopped beating. I stared at the mirror with a shocked expression. The person whoever, that looked back at me, wasn't me.

_It was Elsa._

To be continued.

* * *

_A/N: And there you have it! Hope you enjoyed it! :)_

_This is also out on my tumblr! (alexenspring tumblr)_

_I may have made a few edits in this one. But not so noticeable!_

**AlexenSpring**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: _**UPDATE!** To answer the review from "Guest", I'm sorry for making Kai and the stable boy calling Anna "Your majesty" instead of "Your highness". Yes, she IS the princess after all! I'm not so good with formalities.. is that the word? Formalities? What ever, English is not my first language... How ever, Anna is from now on called "Your highness"! Thank you!__

_Guuuuys, I'm so, so sorry that you had to wait so long for this update… I don't always have internet on my computer. I'm actually creating my fanfics on my phone and then posts it on my tumblr. So, you guys who follow me on tumblr (alexenspring tumblr) has already read this chapter. And to you guys who haven't, enjoy and hope you like it!_

* * *

**Prisoner of your body CH 2**

Anna's POV.

"What have you done, Anna?!", Elsa yelled at me.

I was still standing in front of the mirror, frozen in place and eyes huge. Out of all things that would have crossed my mind when I wanted to change things between us, this wasn't one of them.

"Answer me, for the love of God!" Elsa was starting to panic at my lack of response.

_'Come on Anna. You can fix this, right? Just... Say something to her. Calm her down and tell her the whole story'_

My mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. The words where stuck on my tongue.

I turned my head slightly to look at my sister that now looked like me. In the corner of my eye, I could see her shaking like a leaf in the wind.

_'Are you retarded or something? Just say something, anything!'_

I returned my gaze back to the mirror. I thought it would be easier to tell her what's going on, if I wasn't looking at her. Even thou I knew exactly the reason to why our bodies were switched, my brain had a hard time to register the situation. It was a mixed feeling of fear and confusion that burned the insides of my skull.

If I didn't say anything to Elsa soon, I was afraid she might have a heart attack. So I took a deep breath and opened my mouth.

"You're so god damn beautiful!"

_'Way to go, you fucking moron!'_

"Anna, I swear, if you- wait, what?!"

_'Yeah, how are you going to get yourself out of this situation? Oh my god, out of all things that came into your mind, you actually said THAT?! You were supposed to calm her down, not freak her out even more!'_

"Well... You are.", I breathed, my gaze running over Elsa's form in the mirror.

"I don't know if you're being egoistic, or if you're actually complimenting me.", Elsa said with a stern voice.

The tone she was using made me believe that she was mad at me. But when I looked back at her, I saw her standing there, jaw clenched in her best attempt to conceal herself. The blush creeping up her neck, all the way to her ears, told me otherwise. I couldn't help but feel slightly amused.

I have always thought that I looked terrible while blushing. But now when Elsa owned my body, the sight was different. God, even when she's not inside of her own body, she's doing everything perfectly.

"I'd rather say I'm complimenting your body that I'm now being trapped inside", I offered.

_'Where did all this confidence come from?'_

"Well- why, thank you, Anna."

"No worries, hot stuff!"

_'What the fuck, Anna?! Are you flirting with her?! She's your sister, god damnit!'_

"Or should I say... _COLD_ stuff?", I joked. My hands flew to my mouth in an attempt to muffle my laugh.

"Ha-ha. Very funny, Anna. Enough with the puns now. We need to figure out how we are going to get our own bodies back.", Elsa stated, not very amused.

My finger tapped my chin lightly as I tried to figure something out. Then realization hit me. Instead of tapping my finger, I started poking my cheek lightly, lingering a little longer for each time.

_'Were Elsa's fingers always this cold?'_

It wasn't an unpleasant coldness. Elsa stared at me, scrunching her nose at my (obviously) weird behavior, before she made a very dramatic gasp.

"Oh my god! Fucking shit! Shitshitshitshitshit!", Elsa panicked.

Elsa usually never swore. I stopped poking at my own face and stared at her, mouth agape. Well, can you blame me? The queen of Arendelle just swore worse than anyone in Norway, has probably ever done.

"Woah! What's wrong, Elsa?", I bursted out, waving my arms in a desperate attempt to get her attention.

"I-I-I... Oh my god! I am supposed to attend on a meeting today! The king and queen of Corona are probably already on their way here!", she yelled. Her face was so pale that you could count all the freckles from miles away. _My freckles._

"Wait.. What? Doesn't that mean that I-"

"Yes, Anna! You have to attend at the meeting instead of me!"

"But Elsa, I don't know how! I don't know how to attend on meetings! What am I supposed to do?!"

Elsa started pacing in circles. Mumbling sweet little nothings to herself. She's the smartest of us two, I know she'll figure something out.

* * *

Minutes felt like hours and Elsa hadn't stopped pacing. One arm was wrapped tightly around her stomach, her other hand was lifted to her face, biting her nails. It's a shame, I've spent hours of manicure on them two days ago.

"Elsa, I have to tell you something...", I sighed.

But Elsa didn't hear me. She was too busy fighting back the anxiety that felt so thick in the air, that you could almost touch it.

I've had enough. If she continued to pace like this, she would probably dig holes in the wooden floor.

With a deep breath I walked towards her and stopped in her line of pacing. When she came back towards me I grabbed her by her shoulders, shaking her lightly.

Elsa jumped by surprise when she came back to reality.

"Elsa. Listen to me. I have a plan and I hope it will work- no- it's _going_ to work.", I sounded more certain than I actually felt. But it helped Elsa calm down a bit.

"So, here's what we're gonna do!"

I told Elsa my plan and after she thought it through, she was convinced that it actually might work.

The plan was to teach each other to become one another. And also, not tell anyone about the switching. We were confused enough as it was, we couldn't imagine other people's reactions to it. They'd probably just think we were insane.

"How about we go and grab some breakfast? I can't think clearly right now.", Elsa sighed.

"That sounds great! And remember; when others are around, you are Anna, and I am Elsa!"

Elsa nodded stiffly towards me before turning to walk out the door. While following her I couldn't stop the smile that was spreading all over my face. I felt proud of myself. I actually managed to calm her down a bit and on top of that, I managed to come up with a plan that actually might work.

"Uhm, Elsa? I was thinking... If the king and queen of Corona is coming over, is our cousin Rapunzel coming too?"

And with those words, the calmness that had finally settled in Elsa, flew out the window.

* * *

I had a hard time eating. My appetite that was usually enormous was totally gone. I stared at my half eaten plate, the eggs and bacons that stared back at me made me nauseous. I almost started poking the food around with my fork. But I figured it would look weird. I was Elsa now, and Elsa never used such a behavior. It was frustrating to always have to think twice before acting, even as a simple thing like eating.

Elsa was seated at the opposite side of the table, nursing a cup of tea. I realized that she wouldn't have a hard time acting like me or be afraid to do something awkward. Because that's what I am_, awkward_. I was slightly jealous.

"You're staring."

I flinched by the sudden broke of silence, frost was slowly covering my fork. _Wait, what? Frost?_

We stared at each other with wide eyes, both thinking the same thing. When our bodies were switched, I also inherited her powers.

Kai made his way over to me.  
"Are you alright your majesty?"

My whole body was shaking with the panic that slowly tried to take over me. I tried my best to not be afraid, because I knew that fear was the biggest enemy against Elsa's powers.

"Yes. I just... Haven't slept so well.", I managed.

Before Kai had time to say anything more, the dinner hall doors flew open and storming in with a huge smile, was Kristoff. I pinched the bridge of my nose. Things couldn't possibly get worse.

He made his way over to Elsa and kissed her hard on her lips. Her body tensed in surprise and disgust.

An unsettling feeling started to grow in the pit of my stomach. Was it jealousy maybe? But what for? I knew Elsa didn't feel anything for Kristoff. So, why was I jealous?

_'I wished my body were switched with Kristoff right now. Then I could've pretended to be him, so I could kiss- WHAT?!'_

My breath hitched in my throat, which didn't go unnoticed by Kristoff or Elsa.

"Oh! Hi Elsa! I'm sorry that I didn't greet you right away, but you see. Today is a really special day, it's our anniversary!"

"So, you're celebrating for being together for one week?", I said surprised.

Kristoff and I hadn't talked much about anniversaries. Especially not "one week anniversaries". But I figured that he must be really happy to have me in his life, I was his first girlfriend after all. Come on, this guy were raised by trolls and his best friend was a reindeer. Why was I even surprised?

"Y-yeah. Well... When you say it like that, it sounds pretty lame..."

The sad scowl that crossed his face almost broke my heart.

"N-no! It's not lame. I think it's nice. You seem to like my sister a lot.", I said and couldn't help but smile.

"I really do. And I was wondering if I could take your dear sister on a romantic picnic today?"

"Yes.", I answered before I could stop myself.

Elsa met my gaze with a painful expression.

"Kristoff, we do have a meeting at 2 o'clock.", I managed to say without stuttering.

"Okay, I'll take her back at 1.30! See you later Elsa! Come on, Anna!", Kristoff cheered and grabbed Elsa's arm, dragging her out the dining hall.

_'I'm so going to have to pay for this later...'_

_To be continued!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so long between the updates. Like some of you know I've been in the hospital. But now I'm out! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!_

**Prisoner of your body CH 3**

Elsa's POV;

When his lips met mine, I choked on air. The feeling of disgust washing over me. Now he was dragging me all over the castle until we were outside, Sven waiting patiently by the stairs.

"Hi buddy!", Kristoff half yelled, petting the reindeer. Earning a massive lick in his face.

"Anna, I'm taking you somewhere nice. But we need Sven to get there, so jump on!", Kristoff said, patting the space on Sven's back.

I could feel the panic creeping up on me. I wasn't even good at riding horses. Riding Sven would be the death of me.

"Anna, what's wrong? You've been riding Sven before!"

_'Crap, act cool… Conceal, don't feel… Conceal, don't feel…'_

Before I knew it, Kristoff had threw me up in Sven's back, making me sit bridal style. My balance wasn't the best. I ended up falling backwards, landing hard on my bum.

"Seriously feisty pants, you're utterly clumsy today", Kristoff said with a laugh.

_'At least being clumsy won't be that hard. I can do this'_

I managed to jump up on Sven's back again, pulling my spring green dress up for my legs to be on either side of Sven's shoulders. I grabbed as much as I could of his fur so I wouldn't fall off again. Sven grunted in surprise.

_'I guess this is what I get for being locked inside of my room for 13 years…'_

* * *

Kristoff took me to the lake by the forest. There was a small beach hidden by some willows. It was beautiful. I immediately felt sorry for him. Anna was the one to truly experience this, not me.

I simply stood there, my arms folded over my chest in a nervous behavior. Did I have to kiss him? Or tell him how good he is? How did Anna treat him? Did they even kiss? Have they had sex?  
For some reason I felt slightly jealous.  
_'Wait what? Jealous?!'_

Kristoff folded out a blanket on the white sand, patting the space beside him.

As soon as I was seated beside him, his arm was immediately on my back, drawing invincible circles.

"Have you talked to Elsa yet?", he questioned with a voice soft like honey.

I swallowed the lump in my throat.  
"Talked about what?"

"You know, about her blessing?"

"What blessing?"

"Of our marriage?"

_'Oh my god! They're getting married?!'_

I tried not act surprised, Kristoff didn't seem to notice.  
"Oh, right! No, I haven't. We have only dated for a week now. I think it's better to wait a little longer"

"Maybe you're right. The last time you introduced a guy to her, well… It didn't end so well. It's okay Anna, I can wait.", he said and kissed me on my cheek. I immediately stiffened.

"Anna, you're acting strange. Is something wrong?"

_'Fuck my life'_

"I-I'm… I'm not feeling so well"

"Should I take you back to the castle? You have to attend on a meeting today with Elsa. You should rest until then"

"Yes, please. Thank you."

* * *

Back at the castle I hurried inside to look for Anna. I wondered if she froze anything while I was gone.

I finally found her in the library, playing chess with Kai.

"Your highness, I thought you were out with the reindeer boy?", Kai asked me. It felt weird being called your highness instead of your majesty.

"Oh? Yes, my apologies. I didn't feel so well so I came back earlier"

"You talk different princess Anna, did Elsa teach you some manners?"

_'Seriously, I can't even talk like Anna'_

"Um… Yeah, some manners…"

"You did a good job, your majesty", Kai said, turning his gaze to Anna.

"Oh. Of course. I thought it would be fitting now when she's going to assist me on the upcoming meetings"

"Your parents would've been so proud of you. Both of you."

We both smiled at him in return.

I turned my gaze to the clock on the wall, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. It was three more hours until the meeting. That would be enough of time for preparations.

"I'm sorry Kai, but is it okay if I borrow my sister for a while?", I asked and tried not to sound so formal.

"Of course, your highness. You two must have much to talk about for the meeting. I'll leave you two alone."

As soon as Kai had left the room, Anna let out a heavy sigh.

"I tried my best while we were playing chess. But he kept knocking my pieces out."

"Anna, you have to be careful. Kai rarely wins over me in chess."

"Oh, maybe that's why he kept asking me if I was alright… Oh my god, Elsa. You don't think he suspects anything, do you?"

"I sure hope he doesn't"

I could feel the temperature in the room dropping. Something weird happened to my skin.

"Anna, what is this?!", I gestured to the weird bumps on my arms.

"Elsa, that's goosebumps. You get those of you're feeling cold."

"Oh… I guess I finally got to know how it feels to actually feeling cold."

"Or human"

That stung me, it really hurt. All my life I never knew how it felt to get cold, or get frost bitten. All my life I was the one controlling the power of ice. But I never had a thought of not being human. What was I? A monster? A freak? Or maybe both?

"Elsa, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!"

"It's okay Anna, you don't have to apologize. I'm a monster. A freak of nature. I was born with a curse. I-"

"No! Elsa! No! All I meant is that you're like a goddess. You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. You have a heart of gold. I don't care if that makes you less human, because to me you're the most precious and beautiful thing in the entire world!"

She stepped forward, grabbing my hands. Her hands were cold against my warmer ones. I searched her face for any lies, but I've never seen someone looking at me like she was looking at me right now. It made my heart skip beats.

"You really mean all of that?"

"Every word. I love you, Elsa."

There it was. That tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach. That burning sensation inside of my core. I could feel the heat slowly creeping up my neck, making my cheeks rosy. Suddenly I didn't feel the cold anymore. For the very first time, I was warm.

"I love you too, Anna.", I said and squeezed her hands.

She watched me with dreamy eyes. They looked almost cloudy. What did this mean? Were sisters supposed to look at each other like this? Was it normal to have your heart leap into your throat every time she smiled at you? No, this wasn't normal. This is not okay.

"Elsa. I've been thinking."

_'Oh, dear god… Thinking the same as I'm thinking?'_

"Can you please take me to the place where you used to learn to control your powers?"

_'Oh, thank God! Wait, what?!'_

"You want to learn to control my powers? Anna, that could be dangerous!"

"Don't be silly! Isn't it better than me freezing the entire room at the meeting later?"

She had a point. A very good point. She's so smart. I sometimes wonder if she's even smarter than me.

"Very well. I'll take you to the secret garden."

"Thanks, Elsa!"

* * *

"Um… Elsa? Is your training the reason to why all the flowers always dies?"

"It can be the reason, yes. But now, concentrate and use your imagination. Try to create what you have in mind."

Anna took a few steps away from me. Her hands making circling moves, creating a small snowball. I figured she must've learned that from me.

Anna threw the snowball into the air, making it snow. I immediately regretted that I didn't take my cloak on. I was starting to feel cold again.

"Anna, I'm going inside to get my-"  
Before I could finish my sentence, I was interrupted by a snowball hitting me straight in the face.

"Aw, something wrong Elsa? Is the cold finally bothering you anyway?"

I couldn't stay mad when I saw her teasing smile. I grabbed a handful of snow, kneading it between my hands.

"Oh, Anna. You're going to regret this!", my smile mirroring her teasing one.

Anna started I run away and I chased after her. While she was running she was creating an icy path behind her. It was slippery, but I managed to stay on my feet.

Suddenly she stopped and turned around, letting her arms out to catch me. But I was sliding too fast and that sent us both flying to the ground, me on top of her.

We were laughing so hard our stomachs hurt and when I finally looked down on her, my heart stopped beating. Our faces were just inches apart, I could feel her breath on my lips. Our laughing died out.

We just laid there, staring into each other's eyes. Then Anna's eyes gazed on my lips and she slowly say up on her elbows, making her lips almost touching mine.

"Anna… W-what are you d-doing?"

"I think I'm about to kiss you, my queen."

And just like that, it was out in the open. The air suddenly felt too heavy to breathe in. Everything else disappeared around us. If anyone of us moved, we would do the unspeakable. That's forbidden. We both knew, but did we really care?

"Then kiss me, my princess", I said and I could feel her leaning in. Her lips were brushing against mine and-

"Your majesty? Your highness?"

In surprise I jumped off Anna, brushing some snow off of my dress.

"Oh, hi Kai! We were just practicing", Anna let out.

"I'm sorry to bothering you but the king and queen of corona is here."

"Thank you, send them to the office."

"Very well, your majesty."

I still couldn't speak a single word. And without saying anything, we both headed to the office.

_To be continued…_


End file.
